


bare

by titaniaeli



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Crack Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, i love the irony of demetri's lovers having to track and chase him down, the one where soulmates have each other's first words they hear on their skins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: The words on his skin never faded, even after centuries. They remained bright, stark and black on his pale, vampire flesh. Years after the fated confrontation that Felix had fondly dubbed the ‘Volturi Battle’, even though no battle had been fought that day, Aro came to an uneasy alliance with the Olympic and Denali covens. If you can’t beat them, you join them, right?Demetri was one of those selected to join the contingent sent to hash out an agreement with the Cullens. He didn’t expect to meet the two that held his words.





	1. Chapter 1

Felix had been disappointed to be left out of the group. Demetri would trade his position for his in a heartbeat, if Aro had not been adamant in his decision.

 _“We need someone level headed who’s also in my permanent guard present to keep the peace, just in case something goes wrong.”_ Aro had said easily, smiling in his usual annoyingly serene manner that he itched to punch off.

 _If you want to keep the peace that badly_ , he couldn’t help but thought in resentment, _then you shouldn’t have send Jane as your representative._

In fact, if Demetri hadn’t been in attendance during Aro’s conference call with both Carlisle and Tanya, and heard the genuine remorse and sincerity in the Elder’s voice, he might have suspected Aro was trying to antagonize the two covens by sending Jane.

Fortunately, in a rare bout of sensibility, Aro had also send Chelsea.

While the coven’s Linchpin was proud and aloof, she was also a practical woman who rarely beat around the bush. Perhaps with her presence, the meeting might go on smoothly.

Not that he was expecting more.

They walked right up to the beautiful shingle-style house painted in white. At least the Cullens have good taste, although he disapproved of all that white.

It was all so... _human._ There was even a yard with a garden full of brightly-coloured flowers.

Instead of Carlisle Cullen, there was a vaguely familiar woman with straight golden hair and sharp eyes waiting on the porch. She was garbed in a pale grey coat trimmed with white fur, to match the wintry cold in the air. Her arms were folded across her chest, her lovely features twisted in disdain, shrewd eyes watching them approached in calculation.

“Kate, it’s a pleasure.” Heidi said pleasantly.

The other woman’s expression darkened, although she managed to muster up a nod at the greeting. Her strange eyes flitted towards the young-looking female standing at the front of the group. Immediately, her expression changed. For a fleeting second, fury twisted her lips into a snarl.

“I guess we can’t expect this to be a pleasant visit.” Kate sneered, glaring at Jane with thinly veiled hatred.

“Depends on who you are asking.” He couldn’t resist, his lips curling up in amusement. He was captivated by every expression that crossed her face. He has never met anyone so open with their emotions, who wore their heart at their sleeve without an inch of fear. 

Golden eyes snapped towards him in shock, just as the words crawling down his right hip _burned_. 

He was not a man prone to theatrics, or profanity, but at least he was professional enough to keep his _well, fucking shit_ in his head and not out loud.

His spine stiffened, his fingers twitched towards his hip in an aborted movement. With more restraint than he had expected of himself, he managed to drown his panic and shock and forced himself to calm down.

Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed his internal conflict.

“Are we going to be invited in, or are you going to continue to trade barbs out here?” Jane scowled. It was plain that she was taking an immense effort in controlling herself. If Demetri wasn’t so disorientated from meeting one of his soulmates, he would have been proud of her. Her devotion to Aro outweighed her loathing for these vegetarian vampires.

“Please,” Carlisle finally came out of the house, giving Kate an exasperated look. “Come in. I apologize for keeping you waiting.”

Chelsea looked charmed. Especially when Carlisle offered his arm to her.

At least Carlisle was well-versed with manoeuvring around politics and social niceties. Jane might be the representative, but everyone knew that the person you have to please was Chelsea.

He could feel Kate’s eyes on him as they entered the house, her gaze making the hairs on his neck stand. A sickly feeling squirmed down his back as he fought not to look back.

As a human child, he was born with no words. That was one of the few rare things he could remember about his mortal life. He reached his twenties with his skin unblemished with any words, and came to accept that maybe he was one of those few souls that possessed no one out there for himself. And then a few hundred years later, his first words appeared over his hip.

At first, he couldn’t recognize the words. They weren’t Greek, definitely not Arabic or Italian. It looked English, but not the English he recognized back then. But he hadn’t cared back then, just surprised and delighted to know that he has someone out there for him.

He wasn’t cursed, or fated to be alone. His soulmate just wasn’t born yet.

But he never met them. He might be able to find anyone anywhere, but he couldn’t find the one person whose words he held. It wasn’t until he hit the hundred-year mark and realized that the words still remained fresh and stark on his skin did he start to suspect his soulmate became a vampire.

Ten years, twenty years, thirty—and the words did not scar over.

No human could have lived this long.

Some thirty odd years later after his first words, a second set of words appeared on his left upper arm. Which came as a huge shock, as he has never heard of anyone having two soulmates, but—

He never met his second soulmate either.

By the time the twenty-first century came, he had all but gave up.

He was a jaded, cynical vampire who had long grew weary of life and lost sight of himself, who had lived for far too long and seen too much to remain optimistic any longer. Soulmates was a concept that had longed lost its shine. He had survived for a millennium without them. True to be told, he had forgotten his words. He rarely looked at them anymore. He regarded them as much as he regarded a scar he received from a fight.

He didn’t need a soulmate. He didn’t need the woman named Kate.

Even without looking at her, he could tell with his ability that she was already mated, her soul so closely entwined with another that he didn’t even need to try hard to track her other half. His heart ached with hurt and loneliness, and he was immediately furious with himself.

He’s the greatest tracker in the world. He held the prestige and glory of being one of the Volturi’s permanent guard. He was wealthy enough, with all the riches he had accumulated over the years. He could have anyone he wanted with his looks. He has everything he could possibly want. There was no reason for him to feel this way.

There was no reason for him to feel as if his heart had been ripped from his chest.

* * *

Perhaps it was the shock that came with meeting his soulmate after a thousand years of waiting. He didn’t think that he might meet the one who held his second set of words so quickly.

Or that they were just right there under his nose.

He was fortunate to be left out of the meeting. And that Kate’s presence as Tanya’s second required her to attend as well. Ignoring her agitated stare, he stubbornly pretended that he didn’t feel her words burned on his hip.

It wasn’t long before he felt another presence joined him. Keeping his eyes closed and his body relaxed, he otherwise did not react as the other vampire sat down in a safe distance.

 _This one was Kate’s mate_ , his gift sang. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the soft red glow of Kate’s mate in his mind eye. It was soothing and playful at the same time. He tasted the earth on his tongue, a solid, unshakable scent that brought him comfort.

Kate, on the other hand, was a sparkling yellow. Her scent was sharp and hot, like a campfire blazing warm in front of him. Even though she was shut away in another room, temper fraying and surrounded by other anxious vampires, he could still smell—and _sensed_ her.

He could sense these two much clearer than anyone else. Perhaps that should have been his first clue. Perhaps he had known, even before Kate’s mate opened his mouth.

“Is it true that you can find anyone in this world?” The words rang familiarly in his head, and in spite of the dread and alarm that Kate’s mate’s words brought, he was answering before he could stop his mouth.

“You doubt me?” He retorted, opening his eyes.

The other man stared at him in astonishment, his mouth snapping shut.

They stared at each other silently for several minutes. Demetri’s heart would have been racing if he was human.

“I’m Garrett.” The other vampire finally said.

He wished he could do something other than gaped like an idiot. Such an unflattering first impression. Although from the look on Garrett’s face, he doesn’t seem like he cared much, his amber eyes wide and transfixed, _hungered_. If Demetri was any other man, he would have felt cornered like prey. But he met that starving stare without flinching, feeling as if he was being heated from inside out.

 _I don’t care_ , he wanted to scream. _I don’t want your name._ _I have waited for more than a thousand years for both of you and you’re already together and in love._

There’s no place for him here, with them.  

Thankfully, he didn’t need to answer when the door flung open. Chelsea was the first one out, followed by Tanya and Carlisle. Kate’s blond head appeared, and Garrett was instantly distracted by his mate. Demetri watched those amber eyes softened when they rested on Kate, the look of love exchanged like a burn against the blister on his heart.

He quickly left before they could notice that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding his second soulmate in a Volturi guard had not been what he was expecting from this meeting a few hours ago. While waiting for his mate, Garrett had thought to strike up a conversation with the renowned tracker. If they were going to treat for an alliance, it would be good to make the first friendly step, right?

 _“You doubt me?”_ The guard’s words on his back throbbed, like a reminder of those crimson eyes and cold stare. All these years and he wondered about those words and what they meant.

Kate’s words— _Are you sure you can take it?_ have filled him with a sense of excitement since he was a human child. The words curved across his chest, almost challenging and mischievous—and they all paled to the first time he heard Kate’s voice when he first approached her and confidently asked this gorgeous, amazing woman to _Show me your gift._

 _Whoever this person is, they must be a wild one—one that matched my soul._ He had thought once the moment he was old enough to comprehend Kate’s words. The second set of words made him confused, because how was it possible for him to doubt his soulmate?

He couldn’t imagine doubting his soulmates, if they were created in this world for him. They were _his_.

“How was it?” He asked, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of golden hair behind his mate’s ear.

Kate leaned against him briefly, a warm weight by his side. One look at her relieved smile and he forgot about the Volturi guard.

“Well, we somehow reached to an agreement.” She grinned. “No one was maimed, at least.”

“I knew you could do it.” He said fondly. “Good job, my love.”

Kate chuckled, “I barely did anything in there. It’s all because of Carlisle and Tanya.”

He shook his head stubbornly and bended down to kiss her. To him, Kate was magnificent, a storm to his hurricane.

“Garrett...” Kate’s uneasiness made him goes still.

He peered down to see her worried stare. “What’s wrong?”

He frowned when her hand jerked towards her thigh. Realization hit him like a lightning strike. Of course, how could he forget? Like him, Kate possessed two sets of words. He remembered tracing _Depends on who you are asking_ with his tongue, those words running down her inner thigh and wondering if the one who would speak these words was the same person who held his second words too.

“I met him. My second... he was one of those Volturi guards. It’s Demetri—” As Kate rushed to explain hurriedly, Garrett felt his heart lightened.

 _Demetri._ Yes, that was the name that had eluded him. It was nice to finally have a name to place with the beautiful man who held his second words.

“I know.” He interjected, placing his hands on Kate’s shoulders. “He’s mine as well.”

Kate shut up instantly. Unlike him, she looked conflicted, and he does not fault her for that. After all, they were enemies once.

“Hey,” He said softly. “He’s _ours_. We finally found our second, and he belongs to both of us.”

Kate melted in his arms, her body humming against him. He could practically feel the electricity dancing under her skin, her animalistic side that was all vampire and beast purring in delight and possessiveness.

“Congratulations.” They were startled apart by an amused voice. “But should you both be dawdling and wasting time here?”

Alice’s eyes were gleaming with genuine happiness for both of them as she walked up towards them.  

“What are you talking about, Alice?” Kate asked in confusion.

The dark-haired vampire laughed, her short hair bouncing gleefully around her chin. Behind her, Jasper’s expression was patient.

“Demetri.” Alice said. “He left while the both of you are distracted.”

It felt like a pit had opened up in his stomach. He stiffened, furrowing his brows in alarm.

“If you go after him now, you might be able to catch up to him.” Jasper said lightly.

“Where is he headed to?” Kate demanded.

Alice smiled kindly at her. “The airport, of course.”

They didn’t need words, as they glanced at each other. Thanking Alice and Jasper, Kate dashed out of their home, with Garrett following behind without any hesitation.

* * *

They missed him, just barely.

It’s not like Kate doesn’t know how stupid and futile this was, chasing after Demetri. After all, it was _only_ the best tracker in the world that could sense their locations like some human-sized GPS.

She’s still uncertain about being soulmates with a Volturi guard, but _goddammit_ she has been waiting for a _thousand years_ , they were going to fucking sit down and talk at least.

Her cell phone chimed with her message tone. She debated ignoring it, too frustrated and anxious as she thought of her next plan, but her gut feelings urged her to pull her phone out of her pocket.

 

**[Alice]: If you do not stop him before he enters the city of Volterra, you may not get the chance to see him again.**

_Read_ 3.10PM

 

 _Oh, Alice_. She felt a little annoyed with the petite vampire’s meddling, but couldn’t help but feel grateful. She didn’t want anyone to know about Demetri yet, but she guessed trying to hide such a thing from Alice was impossible.

Now she knows why the little minx was smirking at her since yesterday.

Her phone vibrated again, and she looked down to see an email. She opened the file to see two flight tickets to Pisa. She immediately felt warm affection and adoration for Alice, and was relieved and glad to know that at least one—or perhaps two, as she remembered Jasper—approved of her second soulmate. After all, Alice might be able to see the future, but Jasper was probably the one who had the forethought to book the plane tickets.

 

 **[Kate]:** thank you.

 _Sent_ 3.14PM

 

 **[Alice]:** Go get him!  

 _Read_ 3.15PM

Kate chuckled and turned to smirk at her mate.

“Let’s go.” She smiled, waving her phone at Garrett. “We have a plane to catch.”

 _And an errant soulmate to stop before we lost him forever_ , she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was still dark when his plane touched down to Pisa airport. He had naught but his phone and wallet when he boarded the plane. He had received some odd looks from the airport staff at his lack of luggage, but they had brushed it off as a weird quirk of a rich businessman. While dressed down and casual, his quality coat probably costed more than any of their basic salary.

Besides, they were far too busy gawking at his face.

He stepped out of the airport, spying the grey Maserati parked at the end the parking lot. He approached his rental car, remembering to send a message to Felix about his arrival before he drove off.

Jane had not been happy when she found out he had abandoned them to return to Volterra, and without a word as well. Chelsea had been curious at his abrupt departure, but he had a feeling that she personally doesn’t care. Heidi was mostly confused.

Throughout the whole flight, his mind was in a turmoil as he thought of his two soulmates and what this was going to mean from now on. He regretted leaving so unceremoniously. He felt like a coward, his fear making him run from the two people he had been searching for since forever.

It was so unlike him, to flee from his problems. He has never been someone who would back down from a fight, and preferred to confront his issues instead of hiding from them.

No one have ever taught him how to deal with meeting your soulmates after a thousand years, he mused in morbid amusement.

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when he finally arrived home to Volterra. He parked his rental car at a parking lot just outside the piazza. He’s sure that the car would be collected before the day ends.

Throughout his whole journey back, he had been effectively suppressing his gift, forcing himself not to look for his two soulmates. They would have known that he was gone by now, and he didn’t want to know what they have decided to do.

He thought of them ignoring their connection and staying in America, happy and so in love with each other, and something in his chest felt like it was going to shatter. The pain was nearly enough to make him bow over, breathless with the ache in his chest. And then he thought of Kate and Garrett _coming after him_ and it felt like a fist squeezing his heart behind his ribcage.

He doesn’t know which was worse.

And in his weakness, he reached out with his ability.

A warm maroon red glow and a crackle of yellow lightning buzzed at the edge of his senses. His eyes widened when the hum grew louder. The scent of fresh earth and fireplace warmth nearly overpowered his sense of smell.

“Just in time.” A familiar masculine voice laughed, and the sound sent a shiver down his spine.

How did they managed to catch up with him?

“We caught you.” Kate smiled in victory, and gods she was a _vision_. She quirked a brow up at him, a challenge for him to continue running. Her beauty was intimidating and bold all at once, the sort that beckoned you closer to discover what else she could offer. Her smile made him forget his words, and he could only stare at her in wonder, lest he stuttered and embarrassed himself.

This was the woman his coven nearly killed once upon a time.

“Are you going to run off?” Garrett asked cautiously.

He swallowed and looked at the other man. Garrett seemed less restrained, as he took a step forward towards him.

“Where else could I run off to?” He replied, his mouth dry.

“True.” Kate grinned. “Now shall we find a quiet spot so we can chat in private?”

* * *

_Awkward,_ was probably the most suitable word to use in his situation.

The three of them stared at each other silently. The only sounds were the soft chirps of the birds and the rustle of the trees surrounding them.

None of them wanted to be the first to break the silence.

Finally, Kate couldn’t take the tension and silence and released her breath in irritation. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide her insecurity and directed her glare at Demetri.

“I take it from your sudden departure that your words match with the both of us.” She said bluntly.

Demetri looked ashamed, his crimson eyes flickering from her face to Garrett’s. She always thought that he looked coldly arrogant and beautiful, watching from afar. He seemed like a ruthless and unsympathetic man, the Volturi’s hunting dog. Up close, with their hearts held out like a sacrificial offering, he looked softer. Vulnerable.

He looked like someone she could love, if given the chance.

“Yes.” Demetri sighed. “That... was a rash decision.”

To put it in simpler terms, he panicked. If Felix was here, he’d probably be laughing his ass off.

“That’s great, isn’t it? You have both of our words, and we both have yours.” Garrett said loudly, surely. “Which means we all belong to each other.”

If Demetri’s heart could still beat, it would probably have beat straight out of his chest.

“That’s a simple way of looking at it.” Kate looked annoyed, but fond. She shook her head as she smiled at her mate, and Demetri _wanted_ that.

He has never want for anything, but he realized now that he has never thought that he could deserve that sort of love from another person.

“What do you want from me?” He asked, and tried not to let his voice shake around _‘me’_.

The annoyance faded from Kate’s expression. “Nothing. We don’t expect you to drop your entire life for us.” She swallowed down her apprehension and forced herself to continue. “I have been waiting for almost a thousand years... and I guessed that you have waited for us just as long. I... I have only found Garrett a few years back.” She glanced at her mate, and she was buoyed by his encouraging nod. “We—Tanya and Carlisle have come to an agreement with the Volturi. I was thinking... maybe we can try. To see if we fit. To get to know each other.”

“I don’t think I can let you go now I know who my second words belong to.” Garrett added solemnly, his expression grave. “I don’t think I can live my entire life missing the chance to get to know you.”

Garrett wasn’t a conventional beauty. He’s the type that sneaks up to you gradually, until all you could see was him. It’s impossible to take your eyes off him once you realized the beauty of his smiles, the charm of his laughter, the sun glinting off dark hair.

He hated both of his soulmates. He’s half in love with them already.

Kate and Garrett were his former enemies. He’s part of the coven that killed Kate’s coven mother and sister, and nearly destroyed everyone she has ever known and loved. There’s no telling if this alliance would hold. Something goes wrong in the future and another war might come down upon their heads, and then he wouldn’t know what to do. _Who to_ _choose._

He’s a guard of the Volturi, and there would always be something of him that could never escape Aro. A part of him belonged to the Volturi. Aro was far too possessive of him to ever let him go.

He looked at Kate and Garrett and see his own worry and apprehension reflected on their faces. They felt the same as him, but yet they were still reaching their hands out to him.

It’s a little daunting, their confidence.

He has never been a coward.

He reached out and took their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, should i continue?

**Author's Note:**

> it's difficult to describe how demetri's gift works. but basically, he could see the 'voice' of their souls. he sees them in colors, a bit like synesthesia. each and everyone has a specific 'color' to them, and that's how he identified them, like how we recognize someone from their face, he could remember and track people from their 'voice'.


End file.
